Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a computer network. Wireless communications have certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a computer network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer premises needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network. Typically, the cost of purchasing and installing these transceivers is much less than a wired connection to the customer's premises.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMax) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO). All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network including processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A first communication link of a first type is established to exchange communication traffic. A performance indicator for said first communication link is monitored. A second communication link of a second type is established. Based on the performance indicator, a portion of the communication traffic is moved from the first communication link to the second communication link.
A communication system is disclosed. A first wireless modem is in wireless communication of a first type with a second wireless modem. A first network and a first device exchange communication traffic via the first and second wireless modems. A third wireless modem is in wireless communication of a second type with a fourth wireless modem. A monitor receives a performance indicator of the wireless communication of the first type. Based on the performance indicator, a traffic director moves a first portion of said communication traffic from said first and second wireless modems to said third and fourth wireless modems.